character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Kinomoto (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= |-|Clear Card= Summary Sakura Kinomoto is the main protagonist of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura is introduced as a 9 year-old girl who lives in the town of Tomoeda in Japan, where she attends Tomoeda Elementary School during the Clow Card Arc and Sakura Card Arc storyline. In Clear Card Arc storyline, she is a 12 year-old freshmen attending Tomoeda Junior High School. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. Possibly High 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Sakura Kinomoto Origin: Cardcaptor Sakura Gender: Female Age: 9 (Beginning of the series), 12 (Clear Card's arc) Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Cardcaptor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (The Power is able to grant its user immense physical power), Magic (Is able to transform Clow Cards into Sakura Cards), Sealing (Through her Sealing Wand), Flight (The Fly card grants her the ability of flight), Precognition (All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future), Air Manipulation (The Windy's primary magic is to create strong winds), Darkness Manipulation (Shadow can control the shadows of people and objects at its master's command), Water Manipulation (The Watery is able to control water and create whirlpools and tidal waves), Plant Manipulation (The Wood has the power to manipulate and generate rampant vines, bushes), Weather Manipulation (The Cloud creates thick clouds all over the sky which it can move however it pleases; The Rain is able to control rain; The Storm is capable of summoning huge rainstorms and tornadoes), Illusion Creation (The Illusion has the ability to create illusions; it will often appear to people as what they fear the most or what they love the most) , Sound Manipulation (The Silent has the ability to cut off the sound of any passerby's voice; The Voice is able to steal people's voices) , Teleportation (The Silent can magically transport the source of any noise away from herself), Electricity Manipulation (The Thunder has the power to summon large amounts of lightning and electricity to strike the enemy), Weapon Mastery (The Sword has the ability to turn its user into a great swordman), Durability Negation (The Sword is able to slice down brick walls and other strong materials such as metal and even space-time itself), Possession (The Sword is shown to be able to possess others when unsealed), Forcefield Creation (The Shield is able to construct a powerful barrier to protect whomever its master wishes, and it can only be penetrated by powerful magic), Time Manipulation (The Time has free control over the movement of time, having the ability to speed up, slow down and even cause recent events to repeat themselves), Time Stop (The Time has also the ability to stop time itself), Telekinesis (The Float is able to make things float), Existence Erasure (The Erase has the power to erase anything, even people, from existence), Memory Manipulation (The Erase also has the power to take away people's memories), Light Manipulation (The Glow can create tiny orbs of light and scatter them all over; The Light is able to create and control light), Battlefield Removal (The Move is a mischievous spirit, capable of inhabiting objects and magically moving them by making them disappear from one place and appear in another), Martial Arts (Fight grants its master enhanced skills in the martial arts), Reality Warping (The Loop is able to warp reality), Sleep Manipulation (The Sleep has the ability to entrance anyone into a deep slumber, using the dust from her wand), Size Manipulation (The Big has the power to make anything, people and animals and objects alike, grow to towering heights; The Little can shrink any creature or object, simply by touching them), Transformation (The Mirror can perfectly imitate the appearance of whomever she or her master desires), Attack Reflection (The Mirror can also be summoned to be used by her master to reflect a ranged attack back at the opponent), Spatial Manipulation (The Maze can distort the space around it), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Maze can also entrap people in a pocket dimension of its own design and making), Homing Attack (The Shot can be activated simply by saying "shoot" or "aim", and it will attack the person to which the command refers) , Transmutation (The Sweet is able to turn objects into edible sweets), Soul Manipulation (The Change is able to swap the souls and bodies of two people), Creation (The Create is able to give existence to anything – Inanimate or living – written in its visible form, a mostly blank storybook), Ice Manipulation (The Freeze is able to freeze almost anything and to emit ice as a weapon), Fire Manipulation (The Firey can create powerful fires from thin air, as well as manipulate any existing flames), Dream Manipulation (The Dream is able to make people dream their greatest desires or fortune telling through dreams), Sand Manipulation (The Sand has the ability to control and manipulate sand and can even transform other types of dirt into sand for her to control), Duplication (The Twin is able to produce duplicates of objects and people), Earth Manipulation (The Earthy is able to create earthquakes and various other geological disturbances), Gravity Manipulation (The Gravitation has the ability to gravitate or strongly pull someone towards to itself). Enhanced Senses (The Lucid grants the ability to make things see-through and invisible), Void Manipulation (The Nothing has the ability to make things vanish/return to nothingness). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(The Stormy is able to create a massive tornado). Possibly '''High Universe Level '(The Maze can create a pocket dimension infinite in size) | '''Universe Level+ (Stronger than Clow Reeds and the other magicians, who can destroy and fix the space-time continuum) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning and electricity used by The Thunder) | Immeasurable (Trascends space-time itself) Lifting Strength: Regular Human '''by herself. At least '''Class 10 w/ the Power (The Power was able to lift an elephant) |''' Unknown''' Striking Strength: At least Room Class, likely much higher w/ The Sword, which can negate durability. Durability: Human Level, much higher with barriers | At least Human Level, much higher with barriers Stamina: Unknown Range: Several Kilometers w/ Magic, Universal w/ The Maze | Universal+ '''via reality warping and space-time manipulation '''Standard Equipment: Sealing Wand, Clow Cards, Sakura Cards, Clear Cards Intelligence: Average for her age Weaknesses: At the beginning of the series, Sakura doesn't have experience with the Clow Cards and often collapses after transforming the card. Key: Beginning of Series | End of Series '''NOTE: '''Credit to Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki Gallery Sakurafly.jpg|Sakura uses her "Fly" ability sakurakinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto card-captor-sakura-kinomoto-7434.jpg|Sakura and Kero sakuraartwork.jpg|Sakura with her staff clow.jpg|Sakura with Clow Cards mainartwork.jpg|Sakura in the first volume of the manga sakkero.jpg|Sakura and Kero (fanart) CCS_20th_vol_1_full_illustration.jpg|Sakura's illustration in the artbook kinomoto.jpg|Sakura concept art.jpg|Sakura's concept art sakuradress.jpg|One of the dresses made by Tomoyo for Sakura kero.png|Sakura with Kero manga.png|Sakura's artwork (Manga) Sakura_Kinomoto1.jpg|Sakura in Sakura's Card arc Sakura4.jpg|Sakura in Clear Card Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2